


Sonata in F(ear)

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghosts, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Morgana plays music from Morgause's gift.





	Sonata in F(ear)

Morgana’s fingers danced up and down the keys of the piano, firm and light presses making the sonata fill the air.  Morgause’s gift of the antique, ornately bound music book was much appreciated in a time when Morgana was trying to find her way after her father’s death.  She had just finished with a flourish when she heard it, light applause. She turned quickly to see who had entered her home, but there was no one else in the room.  Hearing the clapping was almost as frightening as what she heard next.

 

“You play my compositions so beautifully, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.
> 
> Camelot Drabble Prompt 335, frightening


End file.
